finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Gardens
The Battle of the Gardens was fought between the flying vessels of Balamb Garden and Galbadia Garden between the SeeD forces under the command of Squall Leonhart and the Galbadian Army under the command of Seifer Almasy. As both military academies were built with mobility devices by the Centra, the battle began after Galbadia Garden intercepted Balamb Garden in mid air, just over Edea's House. Squall, recently appointed commander of the Garden, led the ensuing battle against his rival. Prelude Armies Battlefield Battle Interception On the way to investigating a lead in the Centra continent Balamb Garden was intercepted by Galbadia Garden. Seeing the battle as inevitable Commander Squall Leonhart issued orders from the Bridge to the people within the vessel. 1st and 2nd Class Sabers were to assemble in the Garden's parking lot, personnel with MG Ranks 3 and above were to head for the 2nd floor deck and await instructions. Anticipating the Galbadians on coming aboard he concentrated his forces at the Front Gate and the Quad, splitting the forces by their Student ID in order to do so. He also initiated the protection of the junior classmen by ordering those with an 8 at the end of their IDs to supervise them. He then descended to the Headmaster's Office to organize his team into two groups, one to oversee each force in the Front Gate and Quad, he also ordered Zell's group to take care of Rinoa. Taking his group he headed to the Quad, organizing the students under his command along the way to find that Zell was already there. Nida calls Squall back to the Bridge to inform him of Seifer leading the Galbadian troops. The Battle Joins Seifer Almasy, commanding the Galbadia Garden, released the first wave of rocket propelled Motorcyclists. Launching them from the Garden's front gate and over the bridging gap between the vessels to board Balamb Garden. Squall issued evasive manoeuvres and warned the Quad team of the incoming attack. The Galbadian Garden proceeded to ram Balamb Garden, causing damage to the vessel's structure and resulting in Rinoa clinging to the edge of Balamb as the path underneath her crumbled. Unable to help her Zell moves back to inform Squall just as Squall himself moves to the Front Gate to reinforce the defence their but is called back again as the Classrooms come under attack. Forced to make fast decisions he orders part of his team to go with Xu to reinforce the Front Gates, another to assist him in defending the Classrooms and Zell to help Rinoa. Damage Control Ascending to the 2nd Floor Classrooms Squall's team intercepts the inbound Paratroopers and wards them away from the junior classmen that were sheltering there. Once again called to the Bridge he reports the damage to Dr Kadowaki estimating that they would not be able to hold off another wave. The Front Gate team and Zell return to report, Zell saying that the only way to get to Rinoa was either by going over the roof or flying to her. On the verge of giving up on her Irvine, Selphie, Quistis and Zell force Squall to go save her while they prepare to invade Galbadia Garden. Before leaving for her he gives a final announcement over the P.A system. With these stirring words Nida rammed Balamb into Galbadia Garden hard enough that the two vessels locked and the SeeDs, with battle cries, invaded Galbadia Garden. Invasion On his way to save Rinoa Squall comes under attack from a propelled paratrooper, defeating the assailant he uses the trooper's hover chair to winch Rinoa to safety, landing aboard Galbadia Garden as an enraged SeeD force push the Galbadian army back. Squall and Rinoa enter Galbadia's classrooms from a rear entrance and rejoins the rest of his team. He then leads them through the complex, encountering a fatigued Raijin and Fujin who let them pass with incident. Also they discover Galbadian SeeD hiding within the rooms, with their help they gain access to the Headmaster's Office where they face off with Seifer. Upon his defeat Sorceress Edea shifts down to the Auditorium. Squall and his team follow her there where they soundly defeat her. Ending the battle. Aftermath With the Sorceress defeated, Rinoa received Edea's powers and became a Sorceress herself; Ultimecia then possessed Rinoa and forced her into a coma. Free of Ultimecia influence, Edea was finally able to explain to the party her actions and the purpose of Ultimecia, the Sorceress from the future. She told the party about the existance of the White SeeDs, adviced them to find Ellone and remained for the rest of the events of the game in her house, accompanied by Headmaster Cid, her husband. Battle FMV Cutscenes wHAKR-fgbAk 5Ek0mKCy7Bs Category: Military conflicts